little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Hannah England
昨日の上映会でも発表しましたが、Twitter上でも改めまして。ハンナ、バーバラのフルネームはこちら！ 「ハンナ・イングランド」 「バーバラ・パーカー」 by @LWA_jp on Twitter is a character in Little Witch Academia, and a student of the Luna Nova Magical Academy. She often accompanies Diana Cavendish and acts as her loyal friend and assistant, along with Barbara. Appearance Hannah is a girl of average stature. She has wavy auburn hair, that she keeps tied into a ponytail with a yellow bow. Her hazel eyes show a firm attitude, and she has somewhat thick eyebrows. Her Luna Nova Academy standard uniform consists of a dark blue skirt and jacket with buttons in the center of the same color, a white shirt and ties underneath, along with the academy standard colored belt, in this case blue. She wears long socks of the same color as the jacket and dark brown shoes. In her prototype design, Hannah had dark blue hair with pigtails instead of auburn hair with a ponytail. Personality Hannah is shown to be a very mocking girl. She's quite disrespectful to Akko and her friends, due to her incompetence with magic and her academic level in Luna Nova, in addition to being a friend of Diana, who also does not have a good relationship with her. As a result of their attitude in "Don't Stop Me Now", she and Barbara help Akko negatively in the broom race by transforming theirs into shoddy carts to participate, since Akko could not fly with hers. She also judges her own friend Barbara for loving in secret Night Fall. Even when showing these bad qualities, they show too much fear to the monsters or dangerous places to which Diana takes them, who thinks that they should give fear and not the other way around. Also, while she and Barbara started off as sycophants towards Diana, the two gradually view the Cavendish as a genuine friend, which becomes evident in the events of "Cavendish" as they left devastated when Diana finally left the academy. After the events of "Intelligence and Sensibility", Hannah and Barbara thank Akko for helping Diana return to Luna Nova Academy, something they admit that not even they could accomplish, and finally become her friend, as seen at the end of the final episode. Abilities and Equipment Hannah, like all witches in the academy, has her magic wand. In the first short film, she uses it to to attack the Ancient Dragon with a lightning spell. In the manga series, Hannah and Barbara use magic to manipulate the trajectory of the ball in a volleyball game. Hanna also uses a spell to conjure a chain with a shackle to capture a rabbit Voice Actors |en=Jennifer Alyx |pt_br=Hannah Buttel |es_la=Ariela Yuri |fr_eu=Francine Laffineuse |de=Lenka Arnold |pl = Monika Pikuła|it = Giulia Bersani|es_eu = Nerea Alfonso}} Etymology "Hannah" comes from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) meaning "favor" or "grace". Trivia * Hannah's name, along with Barbara, is most likely a reference to and of fame (a very well-known American animation studio). ** Their surnames come from real-life atheletes and . * Both Hannah and Barbara share their voice actresses with one of the guests in the "Samhain Festival": Both Hannah and Dorlin are voiced by Eri Nakao, while both Barbara and Ural are voiced by Chinatsu Akasaki. References Navigation es:Hannah y Barbara Category:Hannah England Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy